Reikouzin
Reikouzin is an Unmeiken Unit and known as "Sword of the Cruel". He's considered as one of the stronger Unmeiken; his vessel is Vince Soveta. Information An Unmeiken born from the cruelty of Vince's Soul, basing his existence off of it. He came through Vince over time through his Soularma and eventually became completely dominant. Process of Creation Reikouzin's link was established during the summoning of Vince's Soularma, Blood Nightmare. With it, he gave Vince the name "Executioner" and he began to become fascinated in fighting and causing torment to others. When Vince received a promotion to General Enforcer of the MOR, he was forced to sell out his soul to the MOR eternally, which gave him the power to be able to contain Reikouzin's soul without perishing in the process as most did. Restoration began on its own after this time. During Vince's mission's in Fate Reclamation, Reikouzin's voice was present through his Soularma's hold as a "Red Haze". Vince had knowledge of the price he was beginning to pay for power he believed to originally be his. Soon he came to notice how he'd taken to the cruelty of Reikouzin's personality and hold. Tabor aided Reikouzin's hold by forcing Vince into harming Rue, which shook Vince further in disarray. Sewing the threads of cruelty inside him tight, Reikouzin was developing a firm grasp. Three years later, his vessel had completely succumbed to the powers of his Soularma, no longer offering any kind of resistance against his inner cruelty. He slowly surfaced over time, prominent in several encounters with Alexandria as well as Satoru. Eventually with Vince's soul and Akumu fully resonating fully during the true ending of Paradox Distortion, it gave Reikouzin his final door to be the dominant existence and he put Vince to "sleep" that moment. Paradox Distortion Reikouzin appeared in the true ending during a battle with Satoru, becoming fully dominant. Much to Satoru's disdain, Reikouzin seemed to have erased Vince's existence completely from his soul. He could of seriously injured Satoru and Leon, however before he could, he was forced to leave with Kuiaito to meet Ire elsewhere after the battle between the MOR and the Resistance had quelled for a short time and Kaemyn was returned to normal. Chaotic Affliction Reikouzin is one of the Unmeiken underneath Ire's command. He is seen in several scenarios as the others try to get Vince back from his hold. Appearance Reikouzin stands taller than Vince with a pair of violet demon's eyes and a pale complexion. His white hair lined with blood colored tints goes down just above his shoulders and is a bit messy. On the top of his head and forehead sits a demonic in design scarlet headpiece with a ruby red gem in the middle like Kuiaito. A crimson cloak sits on his body which has a hood and black designs running up the seams. Glimmering red armor of energy sits on the sides of his shoulders down to his elbows, wrapping around to just bellow his jawline. His black pants are held up by a belt and are torn with a chain sitting around them. Reikouzin's boots are crimson and armored style of his shoulder plates. Personality Reikouzin is cruelty incarnate, he goes out of his way to cause the most harm he can and plays with his opposition for sick thrills. He is snide, and arrogant as well. Reikouzin enjoys partaking in torturing people, and loves to see people suffering. He has no morality at all, and even alongside his fellow sibling swords he stands out as one that couldn't care less about the rest, being clearly evident when he abandons them in most cases. Reikouzin has a certain amount of pride, he hates doing petty jobs and prefers to enjoy challenges that Ire gives him. As such he is constantly seeking out to fight with the top members of the Resistance. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Reikouzin is a terror on the battlefield, he contains the ability to manipulate a crimson energy in many manors, and can use it to preform vanish tricks and flash steps. His massive weapon, an awakened Akumu, gives him enough power to stand toe to toe with some of the strongest of the cast. He can manipulate blood of enemies to enhance his own strength as well by absorbing it into himself. Soularma: Chi Akumu "Blood Nightmare" Awakened Vince's weapon in an awakened form. It has become a double bladed Scythe that can be pulled apart into twins to use like halberds or just a double edged Scythe. A red nova of energy keeps it together which he can separate at will. It is constantly followed by a red tail of bloody energy. It naturally absorbs energy from people to empower itself and Reikouzin. Music Theme *Bloody Cruelty - Reikouzin's theme *Soul Aggression - VS another Unmeiken Unit Navigation Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Male Character Category:Antagonist Category:Artificial Being Category:Unmeiken Unit Category:Non-Human Character Category:S-tier Character